The Answer
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Bianchi has always wondered how Yamamoto could still live after eating her cooking. And so, she asked him. And his answer? Let's just say that it earned him a little something from Bianchi.


_**A/N: Yosh! My first ever BianchixYamamoto fic. I think I made Bianchi OOC tho. xD Reviews are appreciated. :D I'm going to go and do two more stories, one 5986 and the other, a BF one. xD  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They rightfully belong to Akira Amano.  
**

Bianchi disliked people who didn't eat her poison cooking especially when she made it with so much love. Well, she didn't get angry when Reborn didn't eat it. But still it kind of puts her in a bad mood.

So why is she angry that Yamamoto can eat her food again?

She's always liked it when people ate her food. But with Yamamoto Takeshi, it's different. After he eats her cooking (or sometimes he even plays with it, he loved the exploding cookies.), he looks like he's glowing with that silly grin on his face. And it pisses her off.

Maybe it's because she hated the fact that he could still feel _good_ after he ate. Or that there's her theory of him counteracting it with his good cooking which is why he could still grin after eating. Or maybe she hated that he could make her heart flutter after he ate it with that that grin of his.

Or maybe she just plainly hates _him_ altogether.

Even with Reborn with her, he could still make her feel stuff that she should only feel for her beloved Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier.

Realization dawned on her a week ago. That maybe… maybe she didn't love Reborn anymore.

'That's horrible!' she remembered thinking. She could never come together with her feelings. Unlike a certain Rain Guardian who always seems to rely on his emotions for decisions. And for that she respected him. Just a little, little bit.

After that, she decided that for now, she should rely on her feelings on making the biggest decision in her life; Breaking Up with Reborn.

_The following day, she did it. "Reborn," she started._

_"Hm?"_

_She paused for a bit. "…I'm… I'm breaking up with you."_

_"I know," he said._

_She wondered how. But then again, this is "Reborn. He's smart, very smart. "I'll still cook for you and all that."_

_The Arcobaleno smiled and said in a tone of mystery, "It's alright. Go ahead. You now have to people to cook for."_

_She didn't understand. She thought she was going to feel hurt because isn't even showing any regret but she didn't. She felt nothing. Maybe her decision was good, after all. Wait. Did he just say two?_

_"What are you talking about, Reborn?"_

_He smirked like he knew something she didn't. "Nothing."_

What exactly did Reborn mean? She shook her head, as if trying to shake off her thoughts. Standing up, she lessened the heat of the stove and then sat back on the chair again. Just when she relaxed, someone came in the kitchen.

It was none other than Yamamoto.

"What are you cooking today, Bianchi?" he asked, grinning.

How he could still grin like that after being in the Mafia for almost twelve years, she'd never know. Maybe her brother was right. Maybe Yamamoto Takeshi _is_ stupid.

"I'm not cooking anything for you today, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oh? Why?"

She rolled her eyes and asked him sit. He did what he was told and sat with a serious face. It reminded her of how Reborn told her that this guy in front of her is the perfect Hitman. "What is it, Bianchi? Is something the matter?"

She kept a straight face as she said, "Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something." Out of habit, she put her right elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against her hand.

The baseball lover scratched his head and laughed, his voice echoing in the silent room. "Oh, I thought it was something bad. Go ahead, ask away!" he said, a grin plastered on his face.

She gulped and asked the question that had been bothering her for a long time, "Why do you like my Poison Cooking? Heck, why do you even feel _good_ after eating it?"

He laughed again. She just didn't understand how Hitmen think. Nope. "Well, you said it yourself, it's the love that's important," he started. He paused, and then continued his answer with his eyes staring right into hers and a grin on his lips that made her heart stop and restart. And boy, did his answer shock her.

"I focus on the love, and not the poison. It's the weakness of your poison cooking. And even though I even ate a snake, I thought it tasted pretty good. Especially because _you_ made it for _me_."

It was the answer she waited for years and years. Who knew that some stupid, baseball freak Hitman could realize that? She understands now.

She likes Hitmen. She likes them a whole lot, especially this one in front of her.

--

For the first time, Yamamoto saw Bianchi smile. But it wasn't just any smile.

It was a smile meant for him. And him only. And it made him happy, somehow.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, finding it hard to say anything, lots of thoughts running through his head. The Poison Scorpion stood up and turned the stove off calling out, "Yamamoto Takeshi,"

He blinked, feeling his heart beat erratically.

"Thank you," she said. "As thanks, I'll make you those Exploding Cookies you love to annoy Hayato with sometime tomorrow."

"Hm. Your welcome." he said nervously, feeling flattered for some reason.

He didn't know why. But as he stood up and walked out, he felt like he was _floating_, Bianchi's smiling face stuck in his head. After all, the most beautiful thing in the world is seeing someone smile.

But what makes it even _more_ beautiful, is when you know _you're_ the reason behind it.


End file.
